The Kingdom of Mindcrack
by randomPerson89
Summary: Imagine a world where you are the only girl in a kingdom plagued by monsters every night. This is the world Aureylian lives in. When she goes to Mindcrack the kingdom will be changed forever, and its residents will change with it.


**Author's Note:** These characters do not reflect the actions of the real people, this is entirely fictional but uses real characters. This chapter contains minor language but many adult themes. It contains abuse, sex, rape, etc. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me if there is something you don't like.

Imagine a world where you travel to a kingdom and you are the only girl! Then add the monsters that plague the every night. This is what Aureylian had to deal with, being trapped in a zombie infested kingdom with 26 boys, all going after her. She has been in the kingdom for 2 weeks now, and she is adjusting quickly. When she arrived Lord Guude, the king of Mindcrack, kept her a secret for a week. She stayed hidden in his castle until he decided to reveal her. She instantly got the attention of almost all 25 other boys in the kingdom. She was allowed to roam the kingdom and get used to it now that everyone knew her.

3 weeks after she arrived Lord Guude had a welcoming party that changed the kingdom forever. It was Wednesday night, and Aureylian was coming home after talking to sethbling, one of the kingdoms two mechanics. When she got home she went straight inside to get out of the raging storm outside. She realised that she forgot to check her mail, but she didn't want to go back out. She thought for a few minutes and finally decided to go. She grabbed her mail and went inside to look at it.

She got a bow and a card from Vechs. Aurey could feel the magical energy of the bow. She knew it was enchanted. The card said: "_Aureylian, I have given you this bow as a welcoming gift. I am Vechs, a bowsmith. I have been building an inventory for a store but decided to give this powerful bow to you. It is called Ember on the Wind and has Punch I, Infinity I, Power IV, and Flame I. It was the best bow I have aside from my own, Kaen no Mai. Hope you enjoy! :D"_

She also got a lever from Sethbling. What interested her more was the letter with Lord Guude's royal seal on it. She opened it and read: "_On Saturday, April 7__th__, 2014, we will have a welcoming party for Aureylian. She will be a great addition to our kingdom. At 12:__3__0 P.M. we will begin with the traditional welcoming. Afterwards, we will introduce everyone to her. You will all get some time to talk to her and get to know her. If you cannot attend, please talk to me, Lord Guude, and Aureylian about getting your own personal welcoming sometime. Thank you for taking the time to read this. (Even though you have to read it because it is illegal to refuse to read a letter from the king.)"_ This letter got her very excited, even though the rain smudged the time and she couldn't read it very well. She thought it said 12:30 after reading it a few times.. That night she didn't sleep well thinking about it. 'Oh my god' she thought 'I have a party for me in three days! I hope it is in a big pink room with cake and unicorns!'

At 11:00 A.M. on Saturday, Aureylian started getting ready. She put on her favorite dress, a large, frilly, pink, sleeveless dress that matches her pink high heels perfectly. She looks vaguely like a wad of was ready by 12:15 so she left. By the time she got to the castle it was 12:25. 'Oh. I hope i'm not too early.' She thought to herself. She walked through the doors and everyone was waiting for her. They were all lined up against the walls staring at her as she came in. Lord Guude was sitting on his throne in the middle and said "Aureylian, Where have you been?" in a deep, booming, angry voice. "I came at 12:30, just like the invitation said." she replied. Lord Guude shouted "The invitation said 12:00!" Aureylian replied "The time got smudged by the rain on my invitation, I couldn't read what it said." "I understand, my apologies for overreacting. We should continue with the welcoming now." Lord Guude said in a calm, apologetic tone.

The welcoming consisted of a prayer to the god of creation, Notch, and a memorial to the great philosopher that died in the kingdom, Dinnerbone. There was also a sacrifice of a chicken to the god of death and destruction, Herobrine. After that was done, Lord Guude Gave everyone 10 minutes to talk to Aureylian. She got through Sethbling, BdoubleO, AvidyaZen, Arkas, Docm, AnderZel, and mcgamer nicely and normally. When Pyro_0 entered the room he said "Aurey, you are the hottest girl in the kingdom. I bet you can make me cum faster than Paulsoaresjr." Aureylian was very unnerved by that and replied "You're just joking, right? This is how rumors get started." Pyro told her "I am not joking, come here and have some fun for ten minutes." He motioned for Aurey to come towards him and started to take off his shirt. "NO!" Aurey shouted at him. "God dammit woman, Get your panties off and let me fuck you!" Pyro said as he walked towards Aurey and started taking her clothes off. "No, put me down, mistakes have been made!" she shouted as he started to rape her. Her screaming could be heard from the main room so Lord Guude came in to investigate.

When he saw Pyro raping Aurey he called Pakratt to take Pyro away. Pyro was successfully removed and Lord Guude sat down to talk with Aurey after she put her clothes on. "Aureylian, I am very sorry about what just happend. The last girl in the kingdom was his wife but she died in a mining accident and he started losing his mind after it to cope with his loss. When he saw another girl he decided to take you and try to replace her. He has been eyeing you since you came here." Aurey said to him "are things like this going to happen often?" "Being the only girl in the kingdom it is bound to happen eventually, but I will try to make sure it doesn't happen often, and that any offenders are punished severely."

When Aurey was recovered she went out to the main room. She stood next to Vechs in the corner. "As you may know, Pyro has just abused Aureylian in a very horrible way. His actions have forced me to declare that all who try anything with lady Aureylian shall be punished in the same way that Pyro will be punished, You will be executed in front of everyone." Pyro looked more scared than a deer in headlights. His head was placed on a block of wood and Lord Guude's diamond execution sword came down and cleanly sliced his head off. I cringed while he did it and the blood made me queasy, but part of me felt good that he was executed. I felt safer knowing that Lord Guude was protecting me.

"I'm really sorry your welcoming party turned out this way." Vechs said when he got a chance to talk to Aurey. "You should expect to be attacked by people frequently. The threat of death is sadly not enough to stop them from using the only girl in the kingdom. You should come visit sometime. I live in an underground mansion and get really bored and lonely. I would have left by now if Zisteau the pig king didn't come." Aurey said "thank you for the offer, I think I might come by sometime." After the party Aurey went home and fell asleep quickly. She had a dream about her dad, who abused her when she was little. He was the reason she came here, but now he was going to be replaced by someone else.

**Authors Note:** Did you like the chapter? I am planning on about 1 death in each chapter, but I have only written one chapter so far so that will probably change. I might make a guide to all of the characters at some point, but currently all the characters are the 27 mindcrackers of season 4 right after Aurey joined. Hope you enjoyed, I have no idea when I will post the next chapter.


End file.
